


From Now On:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), General, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve makes a vow, as he watches Danny recover from the shooting, What happens?, Stay Tuned!!!!*





	From Now On:

*Summary: Steve makes a vow, as he watches Danny recover from the shooting, What happens?, Stay Tuned!!!!*

 

As he heard the steady beeps coming from the monitors, Commander Steve McGarrett felt anger more than ever before. He couldn’t believe that this was happening to his brother, best friend, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams.

 

The Former Seal also couldn’t believe that someone could just come in, & shoot someone point blank, & not think of the consequences of their actions, Even though, The Five-O Commander was a peaceful man, He was glad that the shooter was dead.

 

He was also troubled by what he found at the shooter’s hotel, when he & his ohana raided it. Steve decided to make a vow right then & there. The Hunky Brunette said this to the sleeping form, who looked so peaceful.

 

“From now on, Danno, I will keep a better on you, & our ohana, I swear anyone else tries to come after you, & the others, I _will_ shoot them dead“, Steve swore, as he held on to his lover’s hand. Danny woke up after a little while,  & he smiled at Steve.

 

“I love you, Steve, So much, You are my future, & I can’t wait to see what happens next”. Steve was full of emotion, & he said, “Me too, Danno, Me too”. Danny gently pulls him on to the bed, & they shared a kiss, & spent the rest of the time sleeping. 

 

The End.


End file.
